


Fluffy as a Pillow

by Aveysauce



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Fluff, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aveysauce/pseuds/Aveysauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is much solangelo fluff and Nico and Will manage to get out of capture the flag for some alone time. Alternatively titled 'The Infirmary'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy as a Pillow

Nico sat on his cabin porch, gazing wistfully at the sunset. He was lost in thought, trying to figure out how much of Will’s actions he was interpreting correctly. He was beginning to get mad at himself again, for having another stupid crush should have been the least of his worries. Especially after everything he’d just gone through - that was intense, even for by demigod standards. Entertaining romantic endeavors shouldn’t have been something for him to be concerned with. Nico was silently cursing himself when Will knocked on one of the beams holding the roof up.  
“Hey man, anybody home?” Nico jumped and looked up at him.  
“Uh… what?” Will rolled his eyes mockingly.  
“You heard me. So I was wondering; would you maybe want to go on a walk with me? Not that you have to, you just looked kind of lonely. I mean, that’s not a bad thing, you could totally be having a great time here by yourself. I just… Yeah. So, whaddya say?” Nico felt a hint of a smile forming at his lips.  
“Sure. Just let me grab something.” Nico ran back into his room, heart racing. That was pretty cute of Will, asking him so awkwardly. Nico didn’t think he was that awkward around his other friends, so that had to be a good sign, right?  
Nico grabbed his jacket off his bed and ran out the door, right into Will.  
“Oh, uh, sorry.” Nico had knocked them both off balance, sending them into an awkward wobbly embrace.  
“It’s fine. You can run into me again if you like.” Nico realised he had been staring straight into Will’s eyes. Will laughed as Nico disentangled himself from Will’s arms and glanced away. “C’mon, I’m not that scary.”  
“Whatever Solace. You know you’re fucking terrifying.” Nico was smiling now, shaking his head before looking back at Will. He just shook his head back.  
“So, are we going on this walk or not?” Nico stepped off his porch and slipped his hands into his pockets. They walked towards the lake, light slipping every second. “Don’t tell me you got your jacket just to keep your hands inside your pockets,” Will said, bumping his arm against nico’s shoulder. “How do you expect me to show you the proper hand holding technique like that?”  
“Oh… You want to hold my hand?”  
“Yes, Nico. I want to hold your hand. Do I have to spell everything out for you?”  
“I’m not good at this. You know that.” Nico’s tone was defensive.  
“Hey, it’s alright. I know you still have to get used to talking to people. Now c’mere, give me your hand.” Nico looked at Will, his face cast with annoyance. He finally sighed and extended his hand. Will laced his fingers between Nico’s, sending shivers up his arm. They wandered around for a bit before the announcement for the night’s game of capture the flag, the first one since everything had happened.  
“See you on the field?”  
“Yeah, where do you want to meet?”  
“How about behind Zeus’s Fist? I mean, if we’re not on the same team.”  
“Cool, see you soon.” Nico smiled as they walked off in different directions after turning to their cabins. Nico threw on his armor and grabbed his sword and walked into the sea of campers heading towards the woods.  
Nico and Will were put on the same team, on the right side of the woods. Nico tried to spot him but managed to be too short to see above most of the other campers. Nico suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder spin him around. Will smiled at him.  
“Well, this certainly makes things a lot easier.”  
“Yeah, now there’s not as much danger.”  
“We better get going so nobody attacks us, huh?”  
“Right.” They took off, running to cover behind a large clump of trees. Nico slumped against one of the many pines. “Ugh, do we really have to play?” Will shot him a crooked grin.  
“You know, I think we can get out of it just this once.”  
“Really? How?” Nico perked up, hoping Will’s plan involved the two of them spending time alone together without fear of other campers, not to mention monsters, sneaking up on them.  
“Think you can fake an injury? Really bad headache maybe? I know they’ll go easy on you considering it hasn’t even been a week since the whole ordeal you just went through, and how you aren’t even supposed to be here anyway, ‘Mr. I’m fine really I’m okay SERIOUSLY I JUST NEED TO SLEEP’” Nico rolled his eyes.  
“Should be a piece of cake. What do you need me to do?”  
“Just act like you would if you had just shadow travelled or something.”  
“How about I actually shadow travel?”  
“No. I don’t want you to get hurt if we do encounter anything.”  
“Fine. You’re no fun.”  
“I’m incredibly fun. I just care about you.”  
“Sure. Totally.”  
“Let’s just get out of here.” Will offered a supporting arm to Nico. Nico limped convincingly over to Chiron and Mr. D’s station on the playing field.  
“What happened here?” Chiron looked over the pair skeptically.  
“I think Nico overworked himself. I told him he wasn’t ready to leave the infirmary, but somebody doesn’t listen.”  
“C’mon, I’m fine. Just a little dizzy.”  
“Exactly. You obviously need to sleep.” Chiron sighed and pawed the ground.  
“I suppose you two can go back to the infirmary, but I expect you to be in top shape tomorrow.”  
“Of course he’ll be. Now come on, Nico, you need to rest.”  
“Fiiine.” Nico tried to look convincing, but he wasn’t sure it was working. His eye’s met Mr. D’s knowing gaze, and he could tell Mr. D knew exactly what they were up to. Nico tried to continue his limp but Will had decided to go too fast for someone who was supporting a short limping person.  
“This isn’t working.”  
“What?” Will turned back to find Chiron and Mr. D watching them like hawks waiting to catch their prey.  
“I’m just going to carry you, okay?”  
“You- you are?” As Nico said this, he found himself in Will’s arms, being held like a child. “Oh. You are.”  
“Aw, is someone embarrassed?”  
“No, I’m just fairly certain this is the first time I’ve actually been picked up.”  
“Sure. Totally,” Will said, mocking Nico. Nico gave him a look in return. Will just smiled at him.  
Will set Nico down on one of the beds in the infirmary and searched the fridge for some drinks. Nico took off his armor and shoes, falling back to the the bed.  
“The infirmary. So much fun.”  
“You’re the one who didn’t want to play capture the flag. Do you want water or orange soda?”  
“Water. Who even drinks orange soda?”  
“Most of us Apollo kids. I don’t partake that often, though, so don’t worry.”  
“Ah. So what do we do in here?” Nico watched as Will took off his armor so much more gracefully than Nico had.  
“Well, we could sit here and be boring. Or we could build a pillow fort in the back room. Your choice.”  
“Tough call. I’m gonna have to go pillow fort.”  
“Good idea. Here.” Will picked Nico up again, carrying him into the back room.  
“You didn’t need to do that. I can still walk you know.”  
“Oh, but I wanted to. Actually, I really wanted to do this!” Will threw Nico into the pile of pillows.  
“Ow.”  
“You baby. That could not have hurt.”  
“You better help me up.” Will shrugged and extended his arm, thinking too late of the inevitable. Nico pulled him into the pile with him, their faces just inches apart. Nico gasped as Will smiled and kissed him. Will laced his fingers into Nico's other hand, pushing him into the pillows. Nico kissed him back before Will pulled away, hovering above him. They both sat in a slightly awkward silence, though it was on it's way to being comfortable.  
"That was fun."  
"That's an understatement. So, what do you say about getting to work on that pillow fort?"  
"But these pillows are so comfortable." Nico turned, burying his face in the fluffy mound beneath him.  
"You don't get any more kisses until you help me make the pillow fort." Nico narrowed his eyes at Will.  
"Rude."  
"Not as rude as you not building a fort with me."  
Nico sighed.  
"Fiiiiine."  
They set to work, creating a nest with pillows and blankets to hide in. Once it was completed, they stood back to look at their masterpiece.  
"Beautiful." They went inside, wrapping themselves in blankets. Will pulled Nico's head into his lap.  
"Hey." Will twirled Nico's hair, tangling it around his fingers.  
"Hey." Nico looked up into Will's eyes.  
"Can I kiss you again?" Nico nodded, smiling. Will bent down and pecked his lips before Nico turned, kissing Will intensely. Nico pushed Will to the wall, pinning him against a pillow. Their tongues danced as they pressed closer together. Will slid the blankets, and then the shirt, off Nico. Nico pulled Will's shirt off, their skin hot against each other. They kissed hard and fast, and later, slow and soft. When they finally stopped, Nico was laying on Will's chest on the floor of pillows and blankets. They cuddled, surrounded by soft fluffy pillows and lost in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am aware that I lied it is not Sunday. Also tropes many tropes but to that I say fuck it.


End file.
